Primerizo
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: "¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? Ah sí, yo, el pequeño Draco. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba?"


**Primerizo**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Lamb'stown**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se colaban a través de un espacio que dejaba la cortina al no cerrarse por completo. Por lo que se podía deducir (y también con la ayuda del hombre del tiempo) hoy iba a ser un agradable día soleado en la Gran manzana, o como todos la conocen, La ciudad de Nueva York. Estaba completamente seguro de que si esperaba un poco más a que los pajarillos se pusieran a cantar en mi ventana los acompañaría como Giselle de Encantada. La alarma de mi despertador sonaba incesantemente, aún no entendía como mi cerebro era capaz de escuchar el pitido de la alarma justo en el mismo instante en el que el metro hacía su partida desde la estación que se encontraba a solo unos pasos del apartamento. Me tomé mi tiempo para estirarme en la comodidad de mi cama no sin antes apagar la alarma con un _suave_ golpe de mi mano.

Este podría considerarse como un día normal para cualquier ser humano en la tierra. Ya saben, un día donde una persona al azar seguiría con su rutina: casa, trabajo, casa. Lo que la mayoría de las personas están obligadas a hacer. Bueno, después de años de saltarme esa etapa de mi vida completándola solo con: cama, sofá, Xbox, cama; finalmente iba a ser un ciudadano promedio más de esta ciudad.

Hoy es mi gran día, y necesito toda la suerte del mundo para sobrevivir.

_07.00 am._

_Demonios._

Primer día y ya iba atrasado ¡Buena esa Malfoy!

Me levanté rápidamente enredando mis pies en las sábanas de paso. Y bienvenido sea el suelo, siempre era lo mismo. Tomé mis gafas del buró y las acomodé, viendo nuevamente la hora, tal vez y era un error de mi no muy perfecta vista; pero no, no lo era. Agarré lo necesario para entrar al baño y darme una de esas duchas express donde lo único que tenía valor era lavar bien esas partes importantes de nuestro cuerpo. Mi ropa interior, la ropa que usaría y listo. Los hombres solemos ser prácticos a la hora de arreglarnos.

— ¡Bill! — Le di unos golpes a la puerta — ¡Bill vamos! — Golpeé nuevamente la puerta del baño con un poco más de fuerza — ¡Bill llegaré tarde por Dios! — Aporreé la puerta con ambos puños pero lo único que lograba escuchar era a mi hermano cantando una pegajosa canción.

— _¡Ya voy hermanito, tranquilo!_— Gritó luego de unos segundos. Rodé mis ojos y apoyé mi frente en la puerta. Unos minutos más esperando impacientemente y Bill estaba frente a mí.

— ¡Córrete idiota! — Se paró en medio del umbral de brazos cruzados con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano enano? — Entorné mis ojos.

— Bill, debería haberme levantado hace más de cuarenta minutos — Una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

— La verdad es que… mientras dormías adelante tu reloj ¡Feliz primer día de trabajo hermanito! — Conté hasta diez mentalmente mientras Bill pasaba junto a mí con una gran sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

_Sí, feliz primer día de trabajo Draco._

Me tomé mi tiempo en el baño, una relajante ducha antes de poner un pie en la boca del lobo. Suspiré sumergiéndome en la bañera. Maldito el día en el que _Wood Granger Editorial_ había tenido la amabilidad de ofrecerme un trabajo, tantos folletos entregados para caer en las manos de Satán. Y es que nunca pensé que mi pobre existencia de trabajador se vería reducida a solo lo que esa editorial podía ofrecerme. Soy un completo mediocre ¿De qué sirve salir con honores de la Universidad? De nada si no tienes la personalidad necesaria, y Draco Malfoy era muy tímido incluso para decirle de buena fe a las personas donde estaba su error sin conseguir un ojo morado como premio.

Aplausos.

Bill había intentado convencerme de que trabajara en su empresa, pero no quería estar ahí por la influencia de nadie, quería hacerme mi propio camino en este ámbito. Además, no sabía nada de coches ¿Carburador? ¿Se come o qué? Desde que vivimos juntos me ha ayudado en prácticamente todo, me despegué del lado de mamá al entrar a la Universidad para independizarme y terminé viviendo con mi hermano mayor, uno de los mas sobreprotectores que podría existir. Creo que en mi familia nunca aceptarán que cumplí la mayoría de edad hace unos seis años atrás. No, mamá y papá siempre me verán como el pequeño Draco.

Tiene sus ventajas, mamá aún me prepara esas galletas con chispas de chocolate cuando viene de visita.

…

— _¿Tienes alguna experiencia en este campo?_

_Santa madre de Dios._

_¿De qué campo me hablaba?_

_«Concéntrate Draco, es tu primera entrevista, tu primera oportunidad hombre»_

— _Uhm, no — Acomodé la montura de mis lentes — No tengo experiencia, al salir de la Universidad no tuve muchas oportunidades de trabajo en lo que había estudiado — Sonrió levemente, una sonrisa letal. Jesús, creo que se estaba burlando de mí._

— _Verás muchacho, en Wood Granger Editorial necesitamos gente competente ¿Entiendes? — Asentí repetidas veces — Y entenderás que no nos sirve gente sin experiencia ¿Cierto? — Fruncí mis labios con frustración, no podía permitirme el perder este trabajo._

_Seamos honestos. La cara del señor Wood era realmente intimidante. No, no era solo su rostro, era la forma en la que se sentaba tras su escritorio irradiando poder por donde lo mirasen. Sus codos estaban apoyados sobre la mesa y su barbilla descansaba sobre sus manos, incluso de esa forma desinteresada daba pavor tan solo mirarlo. No sé si será el brillo de diversión en sus ojos que no te permite ver si se está divirtiendo contigo o a costas de ti, la creciente barba o aquella cabellera de color azabache al viento que lo hacía parecer al romántico Fabio Lanzoni._

—_Mis sinceras disculpas señor — Abrí mi boca, sin estar seguro de lo que iba a decir «Vamos Malfoy, tu puedes hacerlo, recuerda las palabras de Bill» — Si me permite, creo que no tiene como probar si soy apto o no para este trabajo — Joder, sus cejas se fruncieron de forma peligrosa — La verdad es que si no me da la oportunidad de demostrarle lo que puedo hacer, tal vez pierda a un buen servidos ¿Quién sabe? Todo se basa en que me permita demostrarle de lo que soy capaz, de lo que soy capaz de dar por este trabajo — Y mi discurso terminó. Entrelacé mis dedos y esperé paciente alguna respuesta, pero lo único que recibí fue una cara de póker…_

— _Debes aceptar que tiene cojones Oliver._

_El señor Wood dejó aquel rostro sin expresión de lado subitamente y una enorme carcajada brotó desde las profundidades de su garganta. Giré mi rostro para ver quién había hecho aquel comentario. Una mujer realmente guapa estaba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta del despacho. Tenía una larga melena caoba y unos enormes ojos color miel que brillaban con picardía. Debo admitir que la falda tubo que tenía como prisionero su esbelto cuerpo me dejaba babeando como un perro en el desierto. «Espero y no tenga un hilo de saliva en la comisura de mis labio» Dejó su posición en la puerta y se acercó lentamente hacia el escritorio del señor Wood, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro._

— _¿Te gustó el chico Hermione? — El señor Wood besó ambas de sus mejillas mientras ella soltaba una coqueta risita y se acomodaba junto a él._

— _Sabes que he visto mejores — Le respondió, guiñando un ojo en mi dirección. Sin poder controlarlo mis mejillas se tornaron de un color rosáceo y un nuevo brillo apareció en esos ojos color miel — ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?_

— _E-Draco Malfoy, señorita — Tragué saliva ante su escrutinio._

— _Mañana a las ocho comienzas tu turno, cuando llegues pregunta en recepción por Jessica, ella te dará todos los detalles — Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. El señor Wood miraba a "Hermione" con la misma sorpresa en su rostro._

— _¿Te quieres explicar Granger? — Arqueó una ceja hacia ella._

— _El chico quiere una oportunidad — Se encogió de hombros — Empezará desde lo bajo, así veremos de lo que es capaz de dar por este trabajo — Una sonrisa burlesca se instaló en sus carnosos labios cuando repitió mi frase._

— _¿Desde lo bajo? — Pregunté con incredulidad — ¿Es que haber estudiado cinco años en la facultad de letras no sirve de nada aquí entonces? — y debí haberme callado, juro que debí haberlo hecho._

_Sus delineadas cejas se juntaron casi formando una, apoyó ambas de sus manos con extremada lentitud sobre el escritorio (juro que escuché al señor Wood soltar una risita) y se inclinó lentamente hacia delante, quedando cerca de mí. Supliqué internamente que mis ojos se quedaran prendados de los de ellas y así no prestaran atención al gran escote que apareció frente a mi pobre rostro y que gritaba para que lo observaran descaradamente. Sus ojos enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas refulgían bajo la luz, y esa sonrisa sardónica volvió a aparecer en sus labios._

— _¿Quieres el trabajo o no? — Preguntó, asentí con un poco de miedo — Bien, porque hay cientos de personas después de ti que morirían por trabajar aquí y ellos han trabajado aunque sea en McDonald's o Kentucky fried chicken por mas de… — Miró mi curriculum y no pudo contener la risotada de sus labios, o no quiso — ¿Tres horas? ¿Enserio duraste solo tres horas en un trabajo? Y aparte es la única vez que has trabajado — Suspiró y volvió a posar su mirada calculadora sobre mí — Si quieres este trabajo harás lo que se te diga ¿Entendido? — Volví a asentir. Una gota de sudor corría deliberadamente entre mi cuero cabelludo — Te puedes retirar._

_Me puse de pie rápidamente, trastrabillando en el camino. Escuché unas risitas por parte de mis jefes y mis mejillas me delataron nuevamente al colorearse sin previo aviso. Agarré mis cosas y me largué de aquel despacho sin esperar un minuto más…_

— … _tranquilo Oliver, debes estar contento, tendremos a alguien que nos prepare el café — Y nuevamente se rieron de mi persona._

…

— Deja de pensar en esos idiotas. Sabes cómo es la gente con dinero, se creen los…

— ¿Los qué? ¿Los jefes de todo? Déjame recordarte que lo son Bill — Mi hermano rodó sus ojos y comenzó a hacerle el nudo a mi corbata — ¿Crees que podré soportarlo? — Bill resopló y limpió unas pelusas invisibles de mi camisa.

— Ya no estás en la secundaria cerebrito, eres un hombre hecho y derecho que puede con lo que se proponga — Bill me sonrió y le dio una palmadita a mi hombro — Usa lo que más sabes usar y llegarás lejos enano, te lo aseguro — Me guiñó un ojo a lo que respondí con una sonrisa.

_«Y con eso de "Usa lo que más sabes usar" se refería a mi cerebro»._

— Tienes razón Bill, gracias — Me miré al espejo una vez más. Bill me había obligado a usar uno de los trajes que mamá había comprado para mi, consistía en una simple camisa blanca, unos pantalones grises y por último una corbata roja. Me veía presentable para las oficinas de Wood Granger Editorial.

_«Vamos Draco, tú puedes hacerlo» _Me animé mentalmente.

Bill tenía razón, esto no era la secundaria.

Estaba a punto de dejar el apartamento cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Bill me miro preguntándome indirectamente si esperaba alguna llamada, negué con mi cabeza mientras me acomodaba por enésima vez la corbata y mi hermano partía a la sala de estar para descolgar el teléfono.

— ¡Hey Draco, te buscan! — Fruncí mi ceño y caminé hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Bill. Su sonrisa fue lo único que necesité para saber de quién se trataba — Creo que es necesario que alejes un poco el auricular cuando te conteste, no se si seré capaz de escuchar otra vez — Comentó, sobando su oreja.

— ¿Aló? — Pregunté con algo de miedo a través del teléfono.

— _¡Pero si es mi pequeño bebé! ¿Quién está listo para su primer día de trabajo, quién? ¡Mi pequeño Draco! ¿Acaso te ibas a marchar sin hablar con la vieja Narcisa? Me hieres hijito, con papá te apoyamos desde casa ¡Cuando vengas te haré el doble de porción de galletas leoncito!_— Ella acaba de llamarme leoncito. Mi mamá me está humillando conmigo mismo si eso es posible. No me llamaba así desde que me entregaron el titulo en la Universidad, imaginen mi rostro en ese momento.

— Mamá… — Hablé enfurruñado — ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así? Ya no tengo cinco años Ma…

— _Draco Malfoy, te digo como se me dé la gana porque soy tu madre ¿Acaso me negaras la satisfacción de malcriar a mi pequeño?_ — Y ahí estaba utilizando esa táctica que tan bien le sale. Solo hacía falta que su voz se tornara melancólica para que yo la dejara hacer y deshacer lo que quisiera.

— Esta bien mamá llámame como quieras — Suspiré sabiendo que había perdido la batalla una vez más — Te quiero, gracias por tu apoyo, mándale saludos a papá, dile que pronto nos estaremos viendo, los extraño.

— _Te irá super, tu padre te manda muchas fuerzas amor_ — Sonreí ante el entusiasmo de ella. Miré el reloj de pulsera que llevaba para verificar la hora, iba con tiempo de sobra — _Nos vemos la próxima semana cariño, mándela besos a mi osito ¿sí?_

— Si mamá, yo le diré a Bill… y recuerda, son con chispas de chocolate.

— _Tus favoritas ¿Cómo iba yo a olvidarlo tesoro? Estamos hablando luego amor, te quiero mucho, de aquí a las estrellas y más allá, como ninguna mujer te querrá, porque eres el pequeño de mamá…_

— Mamá… — Rodé mis ojos y suspiré — Estamos hablando, yo también te quiero — Colgué el teléfono antes de la charla de cuanto amor tenía mi madre para darme se extendiera aun mas — Mamá te manda besos _osito _— Pasé por al lado de Bill entregándole el recado.

— ¡Tu primer trabajo, estás tan grande bebé! — Rodé mis ojos y dejé la comodidad de mi apartamento ignorando completamente a mi hermano. Siempre que intento arruinarlo el logra ganarme cuando se trata de burlas. A veces puede ser tan efusivo como mamá que me estremezco de tan solo pensarlo.

…

_"Wood Granger editorial"_

Ahí estaba de pie frente a una de las más grandes editoriales en todo Nueva York. Estuve leyendo el anunciado unos minutos, estático, sin poder realmente creerlo. Luego de meses de espera para que alguno de los miles de formularios de trabajo que rellene con la ayuda de mamá surgiera frutos, aquí estaba, listo para comenzar mi día laboral. Suspiré un par de veces mientras comenzaba mi marcha al interior del gran edificio.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo señor? — Una joven de cabellos rubios que estaba tras un mesón me preguntó amablemente. Sonreí tenuemente y con un poco de timidez me acerqué a ella.

— Eh, si… — Arreglé la montura de mis gafas y continué — Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y-y estoy buscando a ¿Jessica? — Dudé sin recordar si ese era el nombre. La sonrisa de la chica se acrecentó y sus ojos azules brillaron con entendimiento.

— Yo soy Jessica, un gusto — Estiró su mano y la estreché — y tu eres el nuevo _junior_ — Fruncí mis labios con disconformidad ante mi puesto — Aquí hay una lista con tus deberes que me encargó la señorita Granger — Me entregó un papel, lo leí con rapidez rodando los ojos internamente ante la facilidad de todos esos diminutos trabajos. La molestia se instaló en mí cuando leí el último punto donde rezaba claramente _"Dos capuccinos, uno descafeinado, a la oficina del señor Wood y la señorita Granger"_

Era el chico de los mandados, cinco años de Universidad al retrete.

— Muchas gracias — Le dije, un amago de sonrisa en mi rostro.

— Tranquilo que las cosas mejoran, ya verás que no es tan malo como parece — Sonrió dulcemente y con un poco de compasión antes de volver a su trabajo. Mi ánimo subió gracias a esa chica, y caminé directamente a la oficina de empleados como indicaba el papel.

Mi cubículo estaba junto a la fotocopiadora como era de esperarse. Así todo el mundo sabría que tenía el peor puesto en la editorial. Mientas caminaba por el resto de los cubículos, una por una las cabezas se iban asomando para ver la llegada del bicho raro, el nuevo juguete, como ustedes quieran llamarle. Con la cabeza en alto seguí mi camino ignorando todas aquellas curiosas miradas que me daban.

La mañana-tarde pasó sin complicaciones, hice todas las fotocopias que me indicaban en 'la lista de tareas', era lo que mayormente debía hacer, fotocopiar e ir a dejarlas a sus respectivos editores. Era algo realmente aburrido, podría haberlo hecho con los ojos cerrados. Hasta que llegué finalmente al punto de los capuccinos.

Bueno, ahí se desató la guerra…

Luego de haber terminado con todo, me senté en mi cubículo a hacer absolutamente nada. Lo peor era que nadie me hablaba, era como si ser el junior automáticamente te marcaba, como tener la peste o algo, así que al no tener con quien entablar una conversación no encontré nada mejor que meterme a facebook. Al cabo de unos segundos el característico 'pop' sonó indicando que el chat estaba activo.

**Bill Malfoy: **¿Tu primer día y ya te estás saltando las reglas?

_Draco Malfoy: _Cállate Bill, ya terminé con todas mis tareas ¿Qué más quieres que haga si nadie se acerca a mi porque soy la lacra?

**Bill Malfoy: **Deja de lloriquear marica y salte de Facebook.

_Draco Malfoy: _Ya va, ya va, solo quería ver si había algo bueno.

**Bill Malfoy: **¡Vuelve a tu trabajo hermanito! Mira que si te pilla uno de tus queridos jefes se te armará una grande, lo sé por experiencia…

_Draco Malfoy: _Bill, tu eres el jefe en tu trabajo.

**Bill Malfoy:** Jajajaja, por eso te lo digo hermanito ;)

Rodé mis ojos ante las palabras de mi hermano olvidando por un momento que él era incapaz de ver ese gesto a través del computador, justo cuando estaba a punto de tipear una respuesta inteligente un carraspeo hizo que me girara en mi asiento y me encontrara cara a cara con _Fiona_. No, Fiona es demasiado adorable para apodar así a la señorita Granger, su actitud de matona se asemejaba más a _La novia de Chucky_.

— ¿Qué entiendes tú por descafeinado? — Me preguntó la señorita Granger con una de sus cejas alzadas — No puedes hacer un café bien, aparte de no ser descafeinado esto está completamente helado y tienes el descaro de estar metido en esas páginas en vez de hacer tus deberes ¿Así es como muestra tu valía en el trabajo Malfoy?

— Y-yo… l-lo siento — Cerré de golpe la página, sintiendo como el color subía a mi rostro — No se volverá a repetir, y si se lo que es descafeinado — Le contesté, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Estuve tentado a entornarlos ¿Quién no sabe lo que es un café descafeinado? Pero me aguanté — Mis deberes los acabé hace algunos minutos atrás señorita. Y sobre lo del café helado, cuando se lo entregué estaba caliente — Un brillo malicioso nubló sus ojos y sin reparos vertió el café sobre mis pantalones.

Agradecí a Dios que estuviera helado.

— Haz otro, y hazlo bien esta vez — Botó el vaso en un contenedor cerca de mí y se giró caminando a su despacho, meneando sus caderas de manera provocadora. Las risas no se hicieron esperar una vez que la _señorita _Granger entró en su oficina. Limpié mis lentes tranquilamente, haciéndome el desentendido, mis mejillas ardían a mas no poder debido a la vergüenza e impotencia del momento.

¿Era acaso legal dar vuelta el café sobre uno de sus trabajadores?

…

— _¿No crees que estás siendo un poco ruda cariño? Es su primer día, dale un respiro al chico _— La voz del señor Wood se escuchó claramente a través de la puerta. Le hablaba con dulzura y una pizca de diversión.

— _Oh vamos, no le hará daño ¡El chico aun se sonroja por Dios! ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Veintitrés, Veinticinco? Ya es tiempo de que deje el pecho de mamá. Necesitamos hombres trabajando Oliver, no bebés en pañales_ — Sus burlescas palabras llegaron a mis oídos. Mi mandíbula se tensó notablemente ¿Quién se creía ella para hablar así de mi?

— Su café, señorita Granger — Entré sin ser anunciado a entregar el café, el señor Wood me observó con un poco de sorpresa que escondió rápidamente, por otro lado la señorita Granger me observaba sin cambiar la expresión de diversión y mofa que había tenido todo el maldito día.

— ¿No pudiste aguantarte chico? — Me preguntó el señor Wood, haciendo alusión a la mancha de humedad que se encontraba en mis pantalones. La señorita Granger soltó una ligera risita y golpeo levemente su hombro — ¿Qué? era solo una pregunta.

— ¿Descafeinado?

— Descafeinado.

— ¿Está caliente?

— Compruébelo usted misma — Volvió a alzar una de sus estilizadas cejas en mi dirección, haciendo que me arrepintiera de lo que había dicho. Escondí el rabo como un fiel labrador — Caliente, como lo pidió señorita.

— Así me gusta niño — Me respondió con una sonrisa. Obvié la palabra 'niño' y le ofrecí su café. Tomó el café de mi mano, sus dedos rozando levemente los míos. Un suave cosquilleo atravesó mi piel y su sonrisa se acrecentó, era espeluznante, era... devoradora.

Ahí estaba de nuevo _el bebé en pañales que no deja el pecho de mamá_, todo mi rostro se tornó escarlata.

…

— Creo que dejaré el trabajo, ¿Aún sigue en pie el puesto que me ofreciste en tu empresa? Creo que reconsideraré tu oferta hermano — Bill me observaba con diversión desde el sofá. La televisión encendida mostrando uno de los tantos partidos de soccer que nunca se perdía.

— Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo Draco — Alcé una ceja y le mostré la mancha en mi pantalón — Ten un poco de valor, no dejes que te amedrenten de esta forma. Tal vez lo hacen con cada persona nueva, para ver si logran soportar la presión. No te eches a morir el primer día ¡Eres un Malfoy tigre! — Bill alzó su puño en el aire para enfatizar sus palabras.

— Esperemos que sea así, si todos los días serán como este renuncio — Suspiré con pesar. Anhelaba este trabajo, la editorial era una de las mas importantes, pero ni siquiera estaba ejerciendo en el como debía — Es toda una bruja, me llenó de café, tuve que andar paseándome el resto de la tarde con esta mancha escuchando los problemas sobre no poder retener mi vejiga — Bufé al recordar los cuchicheos de mis compañeros — Me llamó niño Bill ¡Debemos tener la misma edad y me llamó niño! — Fruncí el ceño y en un arrebato me crucé de brazos. Ahora fue el turno de Bill de elevar una de sus cejas.

Dios, me estaba comportando como un niño.

— ¿Cómo es ella?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Está buena? Ya sabes — Bill movió sus cejas sugestivamente. Me sonrojé al recordar aquella extraña sensación cuando sus dedos rozaron los míos y el brillo de sus ojos cuando sus emociones cambiaban.

«_Olvídate de eso Draco, recuerda que nunca has estado en contacto con mujeres que no sea parte de tu familia»_

— ¿Qué importa eso cuando es una arpía? — Le pregunté, tratando de desviar el tema de conversación.

— Tú no usas ese tipo de palabras cuando se trata de una mujer, debe haberte calado muy hondo — Y nuevamente mi querido hermano volvió a insinuar algo que no era — Si mamá te escuchara te daría una reprimenda por hablar así de una dama, pequeño Draco.

— Ya basta Bill, ella es desagradable — Miré a mi hermano deseando que su boca se cosiera por arte de magia — Y no me llames así, ya tengo suficiente con mamá y papá, por favor ¡Ya no soy un niño pequeño! — Chillé molesto.

Bill me ignoró, no sin antes rodar sus ojos intentando decir _"Lo que tú digas hermano"._

…

— ¡Malfoy, tráeme ese vaso de café ahora! — La voz de la señorita Granger se escuchó a través del pasillo. Suspiré y me puse de pie siguiendo las órdenes de mi querida jefa. Hice todo el procedimiento lentamente, segundo día y ya me estaba hartando de sus constantes gritos hacia mi persona. Acomodé las gafas sobre el puente de mi nariz y golpeé suavemente la puerta de su despacho.

— Adelante — Gritó. Me preparé mentalmente para entrar en su despacho — Cierra la puerta tras de ti cariño.

_Santa madre de Dios._

Me sonrió dulcemente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos sobre su escritorio. Me acerqué con un poco de temor por el repentino cambio de actitud. Cariño, dulzura, dos cosas que no combinaría con la señorita Granger ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo. Le entregué el café con una pizca de desconfianza en mi, esta vez sí estaba caliente y no quería otro problema en mis pantalones, sus dedos volvieron a rozar los míos mandando la misma sensación a mi cuerpo. Su sonrisa creció, mostrando unos blanquecinos dientes que embellecían su rostro.

— Uhm, b-bueno, si eso es t-todo lo que necesita señorita Granger, m-me retiro… — Rasqué mi nuca con nerviosismo y me giré rápidamente para huir de ahí. Mi instinto de supervivencia más acentuado que nunca.

— Malfoy, espera — Me quedé varado en mi lugar, después de todo debía seguir obedeciendo. Y ahí fue cuando sentí nuevamente su contacto. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que se encontraba tras mio. Su mano estaba agarrando levemente mi brazo, me giré con la confusión grabada en mi rostro — Olvidé darte las gracias — Ronroneó como una pequeña gatita llena de satisfacción.

Estaba demasiado cerca.

_Muy extremadamente cerca de mi rostro._

Creo que va a… ¿besarme?

Una sonrisa ser formó en sus labios y sus ojos brillaron con picardía mientras acercaba su rostro lentamente a mí. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y las palmas me sudaban. No es que hubiera notado como se sentían sus pechos presionando mi brazo, ni que aquel mismo escote que me perseguía desde el día de la entrevista se dejara ver nuevamente. Era solo por el hecho de que no sabía cómo actuar en este tipo de situaciones y me estaba sintiendo levemente ultrajado, como una virgen violada, como si estuvieran mancillando la inocencia de una dama…

Desde que mis padres habían decidido que Bill y yo debíamos asistir a una secundaria solo para hombres, y que en la Universidad me entregara cien por ciento a mis estudios para salir con reconocimientos (los cuales no habían servido de mucho), había olvidado la sensación de ser besado. Dios, ni siquiera recuerdo mi primer/último beso, creo que fue en segundo año de secundaria y adiós vida amorosa, así de novato era.

Abrí mis labios inconscientemente, solo faltaban unos milímetros y su boca estaría sobre la mía…

_Solo eso, unos milímetros…_

— ¡¿Qué demonios son esos ruidos? — Bill estaba en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación destornillándose de la risa — Pensé que habías dejado a _Manuela_ en la secundaria hermano — Moví mi cabeza para espabilar ante su atronadora voz.

Una sensación de vergüenza me embargó.

Gracias a esta horrible pesadilla por lo menos podré recordar la sensación de la auto-satisfacción, ¿Cómo olvidar este momento? De seguro Bill encontraría la manera de recordármelo diariamente.

Si tan solo supiera que en la secundaria lo hacía pensando en mujeres ficticias.

Felicidades Draco, tu primera erección soñando con una mujer de carne y hueso.

* * *

**AUTORA ORIGINAL..**

**Aparezco después de años luz.**

**Bueno, les contaré la verdad de una:**

**Esta historia es una 'creación' por así decirlo, entre dos amigas y yo. Ellas ponen las ideas en mi cabeza y yo las traspaso a word (?) tenemos buenas expectativas ya que, boe, tres cabezas piensan mejor que una ¿no? así que por eso la subí descaradamente a mi cuenta de fanfiction. Se que algunas tal vez me odien por subir una historia nueva sin haber terminado las otras, es más, no se si las terminaré o no ¡Pero esta historia no solo depende de mi! Así que tranquilas, que no las dejaré botada esta vez.**

**Coona y Toty, ustedes son la otra parte de la historia, si fallan fallo yo así que no hueveen, gilas.**

**Espero la historia sea de su agrado, eso si, cuando venga lBillon en algún momento (porque vendrá lamentablemente para mi XD) no sean crueles porque yo soy horrible para eso, horriblemente vergonzosa para escribirlo, peor no para leerlo faksjhskh me despido de ustedes chicas...**

**¡Gracias por su apoyo!**

_**Lamb.**_

* * *

Muuuy buen fic, les gustará a todos…

5 reviews = **actualización INMEDIATA!**

PERO, hay un nuevo 'juego' programado, si pasan a mi perfil, podrán encontrar el mismo mensaje que les mostraré ahora, espero que participen!

"He decidido acabar (más o menos) con mis pequeñas "vacaciones" de FanFiction y seguir con todo esto.

Tengo muchas adaptaciones por publicar, así que decidí dejar que ustedes elijan cual quieren leer.

Subiré el primer capítulo de muchos fics, y el que tenga más reviews será el que siga adaptando.

**Pueden mandar su "voto" simplemente dejando un review en el correspondiente fic o mandándome un PM.**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :D"


End file.
